1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to drill pipe measuring devices and more specifically it relates to a drill pipe measuring system for efficiently and safely measuring drill pipe on an oil derrick.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Measuring the drill pipe on an oil derrick or other type of derrick requires a device to secure the measuring tape that goes up and down the vertical pipe area being measured which is also known as “strapping pipe”. A conventional device used to assist in measuring drill pipe is a broomstick with the measuring tape attached to the broomstick via tape (e.g. duct tape). However, the usage of a broomstick does not meet the safety rules used by various companies or safety organizations such as the Occupational Safety and Health Administration (OSHA) because the tape is not completely tied off to the measuring device. In addition, it is a violation of OSHA's rules and company safety rules to bring the broomstick above the head of a worker without having it tied off at all times and secured properly.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved drill pipe measuring system for efficiently and safely measuring drill pipe on an oil derrick.